evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lucysons
The Lucysons is an American animated television comedy created by Chris Meledandri for NBC. It follows Molly Lucyson and her family in New York City. The series premiered on NBC on January 3, 2020. Plot The series focuses on Molly Lucyson, her bunny Snowball, and her family Shep, Rob, Anne, Guillermo, and Jenny Lucyson living life in New York City. Characters Main characters * Molly Lucyson (voiced by Kiely Renaud) - The main character who has a bunny named Snowball. * Snowball/Captain Snowball (voiced by Kevin Hart) - The second main character who is Molly's best friend. He has a superhero counterpart named Captain Snowball. * Shep Lucyson (voiced by Chris Meledandri) - Molly's grandfather who likes to take Molly to different places. * Aaron Lucyson (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Molly's father who likes to hang out with Shep. * Rachel Lucyson (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Rachel's mother and Aaron's girlfriend. * Guillermo Lucyson (voiced by Billy West) - Molly's older brother. * Amanda Lucyson (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Molly's sister and Guillermo's girlfriend. * Brad Lucyson (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - Molly's older brother. * Alice Lucyson '(voiced by Candi Milo) - Molly's grandma who likes to take Molly to stores and restaurants. Recurring characters * '''Zoey Valentine '(voiced by Liz Gillies) - an eighteen-year old girl and a friend of Amanda who is the Lucysons' neighbor. * 'Skip Porter '(voiced by Matthew Lillard) - a seventeen year-old teenager who is Zoey's boyfriend. * 'Mark '(voiced by Logan Lerman) - A guy who works at Fast 'n' Easy. * 'Rosie '(voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) - A girl who lives at the other apartment building. * 'Tom '(voiced by Patrick Warburton) - A 35-year old man who is friends with Aaron. * 'Rodney '(voiced by Tom F. Wilson) - Guillermo's best friend. * 'Kevin '(voiced by Dan Fogler) - Coming soon! * 'Sam '(voiced by Josh Peck) - Molly's friend in school. * 'Adam '(voiced by Brad Garrett) - an old man who lives at the retirement home. * 'Bob Ogletree '(voiced by John Goodman) - a 59-year old man who lives in the suburbs in New York City. Villains * '''Little Sergei (voiced by Frank Welker) - an evil monkey who is Snowball's rival and likes to destroy the fun fair and the Lucysons' apartment. Production The Lucysons first appeared on the development slate at NBC in early 2018, under the title "Untitled Illumination series", after a report that NBC had purchased the series from creators. On May 12, 2018, Meledandri and Universal Television inked a deal. The pilot was named The Lucysons in May 2018, when it appeared on the primetime slate for the 2018–19 television season, although it wasn't officially on the network schedule. In May 2019, The Lucysons appeared on the primetime slate for the midseason 2019–20 television season, for airing on Friday nights at 8:30 pm. On September 29, 2019, it was announced that The Lucysons would premiere on January 3, 2020. Episodes Unscheduled episodes Category:TV Shows Category:EvanRocks Wiki